


EVERYTHING

by beautiful_ghost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_ghost/pseuds/beautiful_ghost
Summary: Jongin's artist blocked can no longer be cured by alcohol and lonely nights.





	EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time joining a ficfest and I wanted it to be sekai ficfest of course! Uh I'd like to thank the person who suggested this prompt, my friend Lea for helping me, the album Team Baby by The Black Skirts (specifically the song everything) for INSPIRING THIS WHOLE FIC TBH. I hope you guys like this and it's not too lame thanks!

The strong smell of paint and vodka was the first thing that Jongin noticed when he woke up on his bed that Saturday morning. Staring at the white ceiling blankly, Jongin wondered what happened last night. As he arose from his bed, he felt his entire body aching from soreness. Looking around the room he noticed just what he had smelt, empty vodka bottles on splattered paint on his floor. Jongin, unfazed by the common mess he'd been waking up to these past few months, stood up only to instantly regret it when he felt the dizziness hit him like a truck. After a few minutes of standing there holding his head, he walked to the bathroom avoiding the mess on the floor. Looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he saw his noticeable dark bags under his eyes, messy hair, and white shirt with what could either be vomit stains or yellowish green paint stains, or both. “I’m a mess,” he said to himself as he frowned at his reflection. 

The cold water hit his skin once he stepped into the shower. Jongin knew he should probably call his plummer about the cold water that keeps coming out of his shower despite paying his water bill, but like every other problem in his life recently, he keeps setting it aside ‘for another day’. While under the icy water, Jongin tried very hard to remember what happened last night. Although he already had an idea of what happened, he hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling that something was different. 

Jongin was a painter, the best in the city according to his best friends Baekhyun and Jongdae. He had a small following on the internet, at least enough for his art to be featured in a few music videos of indie bands and movies and in popular exhibitions. They said his paintings transcend to today’s problems in society, teenage angst, and elements from trends of the 20th century. Those types of things attracted the younger audience and of course, indie rock bands. Although Jongin did well financially, lately he felt as if he had been missing something. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he saw his phone on the table. As he clicked on the home button, he saw 30 missed calls from Baekhyun. He groaned loudly knowing the incoming scolds from his best friend. The usual ‘did you drink again?’ and ‘stop getting wasted’. Jongin saw Baekhyun’s attempts to help him from his artist’s block - that’s what he claimed it was, at least.

It had happened before. Times where he couldn’t think of what to paint while there was an upcoming exhibition. Only this time, it was lasting longer than usual. It normally lasted a week or two. However it has been almost a month and Jongin had thrown up more times than he could count. He knew it was unhealthy and he should really have spoken to someone about it. But of course, Kim Jongin was stubborn and chose to avoid his problems rather than face them. 

 

Cleaning was never one of Jongin’s favorite things. He would take at least half a day to get around to clean his fairly small room but would take even longer to wash the few plates in the sink. After scrubbing down his tile floor of his room, common routine he had since he’d start waking up with his puke on his floor, Jongin went to take out the trash. His condo was a small building with only one other resident living downstairs, a nice old lady who would sometimes share her cooked dinners with Jongin. The upstairs part of the condo was vacant and it always had been since Jongin had lived in the building. Dumping the trash bag in the bin on the end of the concrete, he noted a moving truck next to it. It seemed like the movers had just finished their job and were starting to hop on the truck. Jongin was curious as to who had moved into his neighborhood. It wasn’t common to have new people move there. He secretly hoped it would be a person around his age he could befriend. Walking up the steps to his front door he realized he didn’t really have many friends. Besides Baekhyun and Jongdae - who always seem busy with their jobs and significant others - and maybe even the old lady downstairs, he didn’t have any friends. Sure, he had acquaintances, other artists in the city, exhibition promoters, and the staff from bars and clubs he frequented, but he was alone most days. So maybe it wasn’t so dumb to hope a new friend could come across this neighborhood and keep him company. 

 

It was 2 a.m when Jongin was woken up by the muffled sound of music coming from upstairs and the footsteps along with the music.

“What the…?” he said in his raspy voice.

It wasn't loud enough to shake the building, but enough to wake Jongin up from one of his rare peaceful nights. Too tired to go figure out who would be blasting music at this hour, he knocked out once again. . 

 

It was 10 a.m when Jongin woke up again, but of course he still felt exhausted. It seemed no matter how much sleep or how little sleep he got, he still never felt as energized as a human being should after closing his eyes. He heard the sound of his phone ringing in the kitchen and decided maybe he should answer his phone. He hadn’t done that in a while either. 

 

“You motherfucker!”

“Hello to you too, Baekhyun.”

“I would ask why you don’t answer your phone, but at this point I’ve stopped being offended.”

“Oh.”

“What’s pissing me off is that it’s been weeks! Weeks, Jongin, since you’ve contacted me at all! I’m okay with you shutting me off for days, but now I’m starting to worry.”

Jongin walked to his counter to put away the dishes he washed yesterday as Baekhyun continued to scream into his ear.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been in the clouds for a while now and I just needed some time alone.” 

“Oh, some time alone? So you’re telling me you haven’t stepped into any clubs or bars in the past 3 weeks, right?”

“Well tha-”

“Fuck you Jongin. You know I’m your best friend who car-”

Just as Jongin was listening to Baekhyun’s screaming, he saw something outside his kitchen window. Walking down the stairs connected to the side of the building was a tall, thin boy in pink shorts and a black tank top. His hair was a dirty blonde and as he walked closer to his window, Jongin saw just how beautiful this man was.

‘Kim fucking Jongin, are you even listening to me?”

Baekhyun’s enraged voice snapped him back into reality. 

“Uh, yeah I’ll call you back,” is all Jongin said before he hung up and ran to the window in the living room that faces the street. Through the glass Jongin could see the boy walk to the mailbox.

‘Is this weird? Am I stalking him? Wait, why am I even observing him?’

He then thought back to last night and the blasting music from upstairs. The stranger was attractive but he had a type of dangerous aura that Jongin found somehow intimidating. Jongin didn’t seem to be the kind to be fragile, but coming from experience, he always had trouble befriending people who were assholes. Baekhyun was an exception since they had been childhood friends. These assumptions had actually been a huge problem throughout his life, hence why he didn’t have many friends. His judgement and the way he was overly suspicious of every human he encountered were the main reasons his parents would always consider him “antisocial”. 

“Are you done staring?” a faint voice said and Jongin soon realised, the new neighbor was standing right in front of him on the other side of the glass. Jongin jolted in his spot and tried to come up with a quick excuse. 

“No, I-I was just th-thinking!” he said too quickly. 

“While staring at me intensely? That’s kind of weird, don’t you think?” he replied with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Jongin was left speechless and his face heated up. 

“Sorry,” is all Jongin said before he decided to open his door and step outside. 

He noticed how slightly taller and paler the boy was as he looked up. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Mrs. Im walking towards Jongin’s door.

“Hello boys! I made some chicken soup. Would you guys want some?” she offered with a sweet smile. 

“No thank you ma’am,” the boy said as he turned to walk down the steps of Jongin’s porch. Jongin hesitated between whether to answer Mrs. Im or turn to the boy and ask for his name before he left. He eventually walked down the steps too and answered, “I would like some thank you.” He smiled at the old woman. As he turned to the boy, he realised that he'd already walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

 

With a bowl of cold chicken soup on his left, a canvas in front of him and a paint brush, Jongin sat there, motionless, staring at the whiteness of the canvas. Like he’d done in the past hour, he thought of what he could create. 

Nothing. 

The sound of the doorbell rang and Jongin awoke from his trance. Getting up tiredly, he walked to the door only for it to slam open. In walked a small, yet scary looking Baekhyun.

“You asshole!” 

Jongin turned to run to his room and lock himself in there but was stopped when he felt Baekhyun jump on his back. He flung his arms in the air trying to get Baekhyun off him.

“Baek! Ah, that hurts!” Jongin screamed when Baekhyun pulled his hair. 

“Good!” Baekhyun shouted back. 

After 5 minutes of trying to convince Baekhyun to get off of him and let him explain, they decided to sit on the couch. With Baekhyun sitting as far away from him, Jongin began to explain. 

“I….I know it seems like I’ve been avoiding y-”

“You have.”

“Right. Okay, that’s only because I just…” Jongin stopped to wonder. Why had he been avoiding his best friend?

“You don’t know do you?” It was as if Baekhyun read his mind. “It’s okay, Jongin,” he continued. 

“I know you’ve been feeling down lately, and I get how pushy I can be. It’s just…. I feel like you don’t trust me,” Baekhyun said with a smile so fake, Jongin’s heart hurt. What made him feel worse was the fact that it was true. 

It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. God no, Baekhyun was the best friend everyone wanted. He could light up a room just by smiling, he could make Jongin laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe, and Jongin felt that Baekhyun would always listen to him no matter how boring he would sound. Baekhyun was the only person he had. So why is it that Jongin pushed him away and rejected any kind of serious talk with him? 

He was afraid. He was afraid that he would reveal too much of his feelings, and that Baekhyun would think he was a burden with too many emotions to handle. He was afraid that maybe Baekhyun didn’t care enough to stay and see everything that was wrong with Jongin. Sure, he knew about those drunken lonely nights, but he didn’t know the real reason why he did it or why he hadn’t bothered to try to fix his problems. Jongin didn’t want it to change. He didn’t want to get better at that point. So he would fake a smile. Go back to his normal routine eventually and pretend that everything’s okay once he found inspiration. But no matter what, he would never feel complete happiness or fulfillment. 

“I promise to not do this again okay? I was going through a lot,” he finally said.

Baekhyun didn’t believe it but went along with it anyways. 

“You’re getting off the hook for now Kim Jongin. Don’t test me though, and especially don’t test Jongdae. If he wasn’t working right now, he would’ve come along with me to attack you!” Baekhyun said and the genuine smile returned to his lips. Jongin smiled back and shoved his shoulder lightly. 

“By the way, who’s the cutie upstairs?” Baekhyun winked.

Jongin rolled his eyes as he got up to walk to the kitchen. 

“He just moved in last night, though I don’t know his name,” he said, taking out the box of tea bags and a cup.”You saw him?” 

“Yeah, when I was walking here I saw him walk down the stairs,” Baekhyun replied. Baekhyun slid in next to him on the counter and got close to his ear. “You gonna try to fuck?” he whispered. Jongin was ready to slap his best friend in the face for saying such a thing. 

“Is that all you think about when you see an attractive person? Seriously…” Jongin replied with a disgusted face. 

“I mean if I had a neighbor that hot, I’d probably wanna get in his pants, just saying.” 

Through his numerous times of visiting the club, Jongin would admit he slept around. Getting shitfaced and going home with a random person every week, he admitted it’s risky behavior but in those times, he’d rather be reckless than overthink. Yet, that didn’t mean he wanted to fuck any attractive person he saw, especially his intimidating new neighbor. 

 

Later that night, Jongin found himself cleaning his kitchen of candy wrappers and empty coke cans. It was hard to believe a small human like Baekhyun could make such a mess in the span of an hour. He carried the bag outside to throw it in the large bin in front of the building. 

As he turned around to walk towards his front door, Jongin noticed a dark figure on the staircase. It was the boy, sitting down on the steps while smoking a cigarette. Jongin decided to walk towards him. After all, he did want to know who he was. 

“Can I join you?” he said with his hands in his pockets. The boy seemed to be deep in thought, given that he seemed surprised when he looked up to stare at Jongin. 

“Sure,” he said and made room on the step. It was a good thing the staircase was wide because Jongin noticed how broad the guy’s shoulders were. Although Jongin’s weren’t the biggest, they were not small either. With enough room for them to move around, the boy took out a box of cigarettes with a lighter and offered the box to Jongin. He silently took the box and picked one out. Handing the box back to the boy, he held the end of the cigarette between his lips as the boy flicked the lighter on. Jongin got close to light his cigarette only to follow it as the boy pulled it closer to himself. Jongin looked up and saw him smiling playfully. Jongin scoffed and helds the boy’s hand to steady the lighter. 

“Thanks,” he says after inhaling and exhaling the smoke from his lungs. The boy did the same.

“Sehun,” he stated and inhaled more smoke from the cigarette. Jongin was confused for a second before realising he told him his name.

“Oh, uh, I’m Jongin.”

The boy, Sehun, slightly nodded his head. “Jongin..” he repeated, “Jongin, Jongin, Jonginnie…?” he smiled and Jongin found himself smiling at his silliness. “It’s a cute name,” Sehun said. 

“Where are you from?” Jongin asked a little later, after they finished their cigarettes and just sat there staring at the empty street. Sehun scrunched his eyebrows as if the question was difficult to answer.

“Somewhere,” he finally said. “Just wanted to get away from my hometown and start a new life, I guess.” 

Jongin nodded in understanding.

“What about you? How long have you been here?” Sehun said, and this time turned toward Jongin and stared right into his eyes. Jongin suddenly felt pressured. Too nervous to look at him, he focused his attention to the ashes and cigarette buds on the bottom step. 

“I moved here on my own after high school,” is all Jongin said, not wanting to say too much about himself. Sehun seemed to catch onto the fact that it was probably all he was going to say, so he nodded in understanding. 

Although Sehun’s eyes had a judgemental look in them, Jongin couldn’t help but stare at them. He stared at Sehun’s face, wanting to study it. His features were sharp and unique. It felt like he was looking at a portrait. He didn’t realise he was staring so much until Sehun started bursting out laughing. Confused, Jongin waited for him to calm down. “You seem to stare a lot at people, right? Or do I have something on my face?” Sehun finally said. 

Jongin felt embarrassment, but his face broke into a smile as he looked down. “Sorry, sometimes I don’t realise I’m staring when I find something interesting.” 

Not realising what he just said, Sehun piped up with a teasing tone. ”Interesting you say?” Jongin covered his mouth and laughed at himself, for some reason not regretting what he said or how it came out. 

As the night went by, they talked about their interests and hobbies. Jongin threw away his wall of defense and opened up about himself. It really surprised him how comfortable he felt with this guy he just started talking to the same night. They talked about shows, food, music, and everything of that sort. Jongin learned that Sehun doesn’t really sleep at night because he always felt the greatest moments are at that time. Jongin at first didn’t understand what he meant and was about to ask about it until Sehun beat him to it.

“It’s like an unexpected moment or feeling that comes to you. Of course it could happen during daytime, but these moments can only be truly remembered when it’s dark, quiet and the world seems to stop in thosemoments for a while… Have you ever felt that?” Sehun asked as he turned to stare right into Jongin’s eyes. 

Jong thought hard about it and realised he had those moments with his art before, but he wouldn’t consider it beautiful. Because to him, it felt more like a relieving moment than anything, and the feeling was only there for a second before it was gone and he was overthinking things again.

“No, I don’t think so,” he finally said. 

Sehun just nodded his head. 

The air began to get cold and Jongin decided he’d go back inside before it got even colder. Sensing that Sehun felt the same, he got up and stretched his arms up. 

Sehun followed. “I guess this is your bedtime then,” he joked, and Jongin just rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well it’s getting cold, so I wouldn't want you getting sick,” Jongin stated while wrapping his arms around himself. Sehun seemed surprised by how caring he sounded but still smiled genuinely. “That’s sweet of you.”

Jongin didn’t mean to say that outloud but once he saw Sehun smile he had no regrets and decided he liked seeing that smile. 

As Sehun walked up the steps, he turned to Jongin, who was already walking away from the stairs. 

“Hey Jongin!” Sehun shouted from the top of the stairway. Jongin turned to his direction. 

“See you tomorrow!” Sehun smiled and ran inside. Jongin found it to be really cute, and as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling and hearing the muffled sound of music playing upstairs, he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. 

 

For most of the day Jongin was lazing around in his house. His paint and canvas were out but he did nothing but occasionally glance at it. He managed to go to the convenient store a block away and buy more packets of ramen - which he would probably not even eat. It was an annoying habit of his. Forgetting to eat is probably the reason he’s “a walking stick” as Baekhyun would state as he shoved pieces of kimbap into his mouth. It wasn’t like he never ate though. He would order takeout or live off snacks when he was too lazy to make ramen. Which started another bad habit, laziness. Jongin’s terrible habit of being too lazy to make any food was another main reason why he didn’t eat much. As a teen, his sisters would always have to be cooking for him whenever their parents were out of town. They had already moved out of the house but only came back to cook for Jongin. He smiled at the fond memory of his few attempts to cook only to get yelled at by his sisters, claiming he almost burned the house down. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of knocking from his front door. 

 

He didn’t expect Sehun to be there dressed in ripped black jeans and a blue thin hoodie. It was different from what Jongin's seen him wear; shorts and tank tops. 

“Hey, neighbor,” Sehun said with a smirk on his lips. Jongin felt weird. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Let’s go out,” Sehun said bluntly but there was a slight flirtatious look on his face. 

“What?” Jongin said with wide eyes. His heart beat fast and he had to hold onto the door because suddenly he felt lightheaded, and he didn't know if it was because of his empty stomach or the way Sehun was looking at him. 

Sehun giggled cutely. “I mean, tonight let’s go out for food or something.” 

Jongin didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. 

 

“Do you go to the city often?” Sehun asked as they sat next to each other on the subway. The subway wasn’t that packed, because it was 8:00 on a Friday night. But Sehun was sitting so close to him their thighs and shoulders were touching. 

“I sometimes go when there’s an art exhibition,” Jongin replied. “Oh, right. You’re an artist. You gotta show me some of your work sometime, yeah?” Sehun bumped shoulders with him. Jongin just smiled and nodded. 

Once they got to the downtown area of the city, they walked through an alley with bright lights and food vendors lined up against both sides. Jongin walked behind Sehun looking at all the food. The smell and the rumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten all day. Before he had a chance to choose what he wanted to eat though, Sehun pulled him in the direction of a small restaurant hidden between the carts of vendors. There was only one counter facing the street and one cook on the other side. It was a burger place, and on any other day Jongin wouldn’t eat it. But right then he was starving, and as Sehun began to talk about how much he loved burgers, he could care less about what he was eating. 

 

“How dare you say that?!” Sehun shouted as he slapped Jongin’s hand with one of his fries. They were having a heated argument over whether he preferred classic horror movies or the remakes while eating their fries and burgers. Jongin had stated that the remakes were better because it didn’t have that cheesy acting and fake blood that looked like ketchup. Sehun’s dumbfounded expression showed he thought otherwise. With fries in his mouth, Sehun argued, “The shitty acting and ketchup blood are what make the classics The Classics. The remakes only look better. The only thing making them seem scarythough are the jump scares every five minutes!” he scoffed. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that I prefer the remakes.” Jongin rolled his eyes playfully while chewing his food. “And all I’m saying is that you’re stupid,” Sehun says back with just as much food in his mouth. When they thought about it, they probably looked like slobs chewing while arguing with each other and making a mess on the counter. But somehow, the comfortable feeling both boys shared made them care less. 

“You like dancing?” Sehun asked as they were just about finishing their food. Jongin nodded his head.

“How about going to a club right now?” Sehun suggested but Jongin felt the need to say no, considering he was dressed so casually. However, Sehun’s eyes seemed hopeful and Jongin once again couldn’t deny him. He nodded his head, and suddenly Sehun pulled him up from his seat and ran out through the stationed vendors and people in the streets. 

“Sehun, hold up!” Jongin shouted trying to keep up. He was about to ask where exactly they were going until he realised that Sehun was holding his hand tightly. He looked up and Sehun was looking back at him while smiling so beautifully. “Keep up, slow poke!” he shouted, laughing at Jongin. 

Jongin should have taken offense from the insult against his running skills, but he found himself laughing along. Still looking back, Sehun failed to notice a group of people walking on the sidewalk. “Look out!” Jongin pointed at the people. Sehun looked straight and immediately shifted slightly left to avoid the group. Managing to slip past them, they both laughed at what could’ve been a mess. When they came to a stop, both boys tried to catch their breaths as they continued laughing. 

“Where the hell are we?” Jongin managed to ask, although panting hard. Sehun shrugged his shoulders looking confused before realising something. He pointed ahead of him and Jongin turned to look at the building with bright neon lights. He recognized where they were because he had frequented that nightclub before. 

 

The music inside was loud and the room smelled like spliff and sweat. There were more people than the last time Jongin came. He would normally go in there confidently, but in that moment he felt somewhat insecure as some people turned their heads toward them. Sehun, still holding onto his hand, lead him into the crowd of dancing bodies. Jongin felt tense but Sehun didn’t seem to notice, because he pressed his body against Jongin’s own and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jongin’s cheeks felt hot - and it was not because of the temperature in room. Sehun started moving his hips against him while Jongin wrapped his shaking arms around his waist. 

“Dance with me, Nini.” Sehun whispered in his ear, and Jongin felt shivers. He started moving his hips along Sehun’s. The sound of the music faded away from Jongin’s ears as Sehun started grinding on him while looking straight into his eyes. The sensation was too good and both boys started panting. Jongin grabbed roughy onto Sehun’s hips and grinded harder. Sehun let out a moan and Jongin didn’t think he could control himself any further. He knew he had already developed feelings for Sehun but he chose to ignore them because after all, it hasn’t even been two days since they met. Jongin didn’t want to ruin their quickly developed friendship, but in that moment Sehun looked so beautiful with the red lights shining on him and his glistening skin.

Jongin wanted to kiss those lips that could pull a smile so beautiful it left his legs like jelly. Sehun was staring at his lips and Jongin noticed that he was getting closer. Jongin’s heart began to thump faster but he closed his eyes and leaned close as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, the music suddenly stopped and both boys opened their eyes, only to be greeted with darkness. The crowd booed at the front when they realised the power inside the whole building went out. The moment was ruined and both Sehun and Jongin looked at each other awkwardly. 

“I guess it’s time to go home,” Jongin chuckled nervously. 

“...Yeah,” is all Sehun said before walking out of the crowd with Jongin following behind him. It seemed like everyone decided to leave at once, because the mass of people who poured out the doors was enough for Jongin to lose sight of Sehun. It wasn’t until he felt someone grab his hand tightly did he realize Sehun managed to find him. He pulled him out to the side of the building. 

“Where’s the closest subway station?” Sehun asked. 

Jongin groaned as he remembered that it was about a mile away, and he had no money for a taxi. He told Sehun they needed a cab, but before he could explain this, a cab was approaching them and Sehun stuck out his hand. They jumped in the back and asked the man to drop them off near the station. The ride was quiet and only the soft sound of the radio played. Sehun rolled down the window and stuck out his head. 

“It feels fresh. Try it, Jongin,” Sehun smiled at him. 

Jongin rolled down the window and stuck his head out slightly as well. The cold air ran over his sweaty face and hair. It did feel great, Jongin thought. He let out a small laugh, and the awkwardness and tension left the atmosphere around them. 

Once they got near their destination, Sehun told the driver to drop them off in front of an old building right across from the station. 

“That’ll be $20,” the man said while extending his hand out. Jongin expected Sehun to pay since he had no money, but suddenly Sehun was looking at him.

“Get out!!” Sehun screamed as he pushed Jongin out the car. Jongin panicked and opened the door to bolt out with Sehun behind him. Sehun grabbed his hand and began running in the opposite direction of the station.

“Hey! Get back here, you fuckers!” the driver screamed from his window but made no attempt to actually stop them.

They turned the corner into a dark alley and stopped to catch their breath. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

“Why would you do that?” Jongin asked in between gasps. 

“I’m just as broke as you!” Sehun replied. As their laughter died down, they looked at each other again, and this time there was a different feeling. Jongin looked at Sehun’s smiling lips and he could no longer control himself. He stepped forth in front of him, took his head in between his hands, and pulled him into a kiss. Sehun immediately kissed back. Their lips felt warm and wet against each other as Jongin pushed Sehun against the wall and continued attacking his lips. Sehun smiled between the kiss before he pulled back and stared straight into Jongin’s eyes. “Although I’d be down for public sex, I’d rather not risk getting caught.” Sehun jokes. They both decide to walk to the station hand in hand and Jongin’s never felt happier. 

 

The moment they enter Jongin’s home, Sehun’s back at claiming his lips as he pushes him on the couch and crawls on top of him. Jongin raised himsef a little to remove his shirt while Sehun breaks the kiss to remove his hoodie and shirt. Jongin admired his pale chest before pressing kisses against his chest and nipples. Sehun let out a whimper as Jongin licks around his nipple while his other hand started palming his hard on. The sounds Sehun made sounded like music to Jongin’s ears and he wanted to hear more. Sehun had other plans though. He lightly pushed Jongin on his back and goes back to his position of sitting on top of him. Jongin pulled him down for a kiss as Sehun began to grind on him. Jongin lifted his head slightly to start sucking on his neck and Sehun began to moan again. 

“Take your pants off” Jongin whispered and slapped his ass. 

Sehun’s never felt more turned on by a voice before. Quickly jumping off of him, Sehun turned around so his ass faced Jongin and slowly pulls down his pants as well as his underwear. Turned on by the scene in front of him, Jongin unzipped his pants and takes out his dick to stroke it as his eyes trailed Sehun’s body. Finally naked, Sehun got back on top of Jongin with his legs spread on each side of him and grinded his ass on Jongin’s dick. The sensation felt too amazing for both boys and they moaned in unison. Jongin felt his dick get even harder as Sehun grinded harder so he took two of his fingers and put them to against Sehun’s lips. 

“Suck.” is all he said and Sehun obeyed by beginning to suck on the digits making sure to coat them in saliva. 

Jongin felt hot and needy as he watched the way Sehun wrapped his lips around his fingers. Feeling like it was enough, he pulls out the fingers and takes them to Sehun’s ass. Teasing his hole, he finally inserts one inside and Sehun lets out a small whimper. He eventually started pushing in and out of the tight hole and Sehun’s moans grew louder. Adding a second finger, Sehun started pushing his ass back onto them. “I need you now Jongin.” Sehun said quietly onto the crook of his neck. Jongin felt as eager as him but felt uncomfortable on the small couch so he picked Sehun up and walked to his bedroom that had been open a few feet away from them.

Pushing Sehun onto the bed, Jongin reached for the lube inside the drawer next to his bed. Looking down at Sehun, he saw his flushed cheeks as he spread his legs wide and grabbing his dick, Jongin felt like he’d never seen anything more beautiful. With a small amount of lube on his hand, he spreaded it out on his dick and positioned the tip to touch Sehun’s hole. Before pushing in, he crouches down to look at Sehun and kissed him deeply. Their lips were as eager as their bodies to got closer if that was even possible. Jongin slowly pushed in and Sehun gasped in between the kiss. The inside of Sehun felt like heaven and Jongin had to hold back from pounding into his ass before Sehun even adjusted.

“Move..” Sehun moaned sooner than expected and Jongin did as he was told. They were both a moaning mess. With Jongin’s strong grip on his hips and his mouth on his neck while he was pounding into him, Sehun felt like he was in paradise when Jongin suddenly started pounding faster nearing his end. Sehun started to feel it too once Jongin hit the right spot inside him. He wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist before arching his back and came. With one last thrust, Jongin groaned and came inside of him. Both have never felt more bliss. For a few minutes, Jongin laid on top of Sehun with his eyes closed. Sehun began to run his fingers gently through Jongin’s hair and looked down at him . 

“That was amazing.” Sehun said quietly. Rather than feeling awkward or nervous, Jongin felt at peace laying there on top of someone he just met two days ago. As weird as that sounded to him. He could feel Sehun’s heart thumping against his chest. 

“We should wash up.” Sehun suggested but Jongin just grunted before falling asleep. 

 

He awoke to an empty bed and sore legs. Jongin sat up and looked at the other side of the bed. It was messy and still warm but didn’t calm his heartbeat at the thought of Sehun leaving. His chest felt tight and he only hoped it wasn’t true. He didn’t know why it hurt so much. It wasn’t like it was the first time one of his hookups left after sex. It was normal right? He continued telling himself that as he put on a pair of boxers. But he didn’t want Sehun to be one of his hookups. He liked Sehun more than just a one night stand. Heck, he didn’t even expect last night to end like that. With his chest hurting and dry throat. Jongin stepped out of his room to the kitchen only to be hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. 

There in his kitchen stood Sehun dressed his one of Jongin’s shirts and boxers, back turned toward him while flipping some bacon. He turned his head toward Jongin and chuckled at his shocked expression. 

“I see you’re awake.” He teased and turned his head back to the bacon. Jongin stood there for another second before walking forward and, without hesitating, wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist. He laid his forehead on his shoulder and felt Sehun stop his movement for a second. 

“Thanks for staying.” Jongin says but didn’t expect Sehun to hear him as his voice was low and raspy from just waking up. He felt Sehun relax in his arms and after, turned around to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck. 

“Why would leave? I hope you didn’t expect this to be a one night stand or something?” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows. This caused Jongin to chuckle. Pulling Sehun closer, he places a gentle kiss on his lips. Sehun closed his eyes and felt the soft and plush lips against his. Opening his eyes, he saw Jongin staring right at him with a stare so deep he didn’t care if he got lost in them. 

“I like you. A lot.” Jongin said sincerely with a genuine smile \on his lips. Sehun felt his cheeks heat up but nevertheless, kept looking at Jongin.

“Good because I like you too.” and this time it was Jongin who felt his cheeks heat up. 

“So you gonna ask me to be your boyfriend?” Sehun winked and all the shyness he showed a second ago was gone and replaced with flirty and teasing looks. Jongin laughed at how unpredictable he could be. 

“Yeah maybe after you save the bacon.” Jongin replied looking over Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun’s eyes widen. 

“Oh fuck!” Turning around swiftly, he sees the burnt bacon still sizzling. Realizing it was too late to save he sighed and turned off the stove. 

“Let’s just go out to eat.” Jongin suggested as he stood next to a pouty Sehun. 

“Fine, but go shower first.” Sehun began saying as he walked away from the stove to Jongin’s room.

Before he left though, Jongin pulled him back by his arm and turned him around. Grabbing his face, began to place kisses all over it. “Be my boyfriend.” He stated in between kisses. Sehun giggled while nodding his head and Jongin’s never felt more happier. 

 

Seeing that it was well past noon. They decided to go to a small restaurant nearby and grab lunch. The place was fairly empty except for a father and his daughter occupying the back table. Two guys sat at the farthest table in the corner minding their business. Sehun skipped over to a few tables in front of the boys. 

Searching through the menu, Jongin could see the yawn Sehun was trying to surpass. 

“Still tired I see.” He commented. 

“It’s technically my bedtime right now.”Sehun chuckled. 

“Oh right you’re a child of the night. Even though you slept in my bed last night.” 

“Ha! More like I laid on your bed while YOU slept on me.” Sehun laughs. This caught Sehun’s attention.

“You didn’t sleep at all?” He asked with concern.

“Only for a few hours. Sex is exhausting.” This got Jongin blushing. 

“Fine, when we get back you can take a fat nap on my bed.” Jongin stated and just then the waiter came to take their order. 

 

Stuffing his mouth with food, Sehun paid no attention to Jongin staring. 

“You gotta fix that staring problem of yours, bro.” Sehun mumbles. Jongin almost choked on his food once he heard the word “bro” come out of his mouth. 

“Sehun, we’re dating.” 

“Oh right. You gotta fix that staring problem of yours, babe.” Sehun said with a straight face and then continued to eat. Jongin almost choked again. 

On their way home, Sehun insisted they held hands so there they were, walking down the street with Sehun swinging their arms. So childish. Jongin thought yet his smile never left his face since that morning. As they spotted their building a few feet away, he notices that his front door was slightly open. Assuming that he had forgotten to close the door when they left, Jongin walked towards it with Sehun still holding onto his hand. 

“What if someone broke in?” stated Sehun in a playful tone. 

“I doubt the burglar would steal art canvases and half empty paint cans.”

“A burglar is capable of being an art too, Jongin”

However, as they walk in they see two men in the middle of the living room pacing back in forth. 

“Jongdae? Baekhyun?” Both said guys turn their heads toward the front door. 

 

“Jongin!” Jongdae shouted and ran toward him with Baekhyun following behind. 

“You brat! We called you so many times to see if you were alright and you didn’t answer. We were fucking wor-” Baekhyun was screaming until his eyes trailed down to see Jongin holding someone’s hand. It was then that both boys saw Sehun standing behind Jongin. 

“Uh who are you?” Jongdae asked with confusion. 

“I’m Sehun, Jongin’s boyfriend.” Sehun stated nonchalantly. 

“Bitch what the fuck?” Baekhyun commented. “I leave you alone for not even two days and now you’re dating your cute neighbor guy who you didn’t even know until what I assume yesterday?” Sehun let out a cute laugh at his friend’s reaction. 

“Yeah pretty much.” Is all Jongin said.

After introducing themselves and giving Baekhyun a few minutes to process the information again, his friends stayed for the rest of the day telling Sehun of embarrassing moments in Jongin’s life. Jongin trying to deny those stories only making Sehun laugh even more. It felt as if Baekhyun and Jongdae were his parents trying to embarrass their child in front of their date. Before leaving in the evening they loudly warned Jongin to use protection and to treat Sehun right. In the end Jongin felt too exhausted to stop them from saying any more nonsense but still felt content about how the day had gone. 

 

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, giving even himself some time to process everything that happened in the last 24 hours. Feeling the mattress dip, he turned his head seeing Sehun lay right next to him. He studied every part of his face and seeing that Sehun was staring back at him, he assumed he was doing the same thing. “You’re beautiful.” Sehun whispered. “Right back at ya.” Jongin whispered back and Sehun found it funny how they can’t stay lovey dovey for more than a second. 

“You know what’s crazy?” Sehun suddenly asked with a faint smile visible on his lips. 

“What?” 

“We barely knew each other yesterday but today we’re together and for some reason it feels like we’ve been together for years…. Unless only I feel that way.” A hint of insecurity sounding in his voice. Jongin found it endearing but he completely understood what Sehun meant. Not only was it the fastest time he had ever made a boyfriend but it felt as if the moment he laid eyes on Sehun, things would change; he would change. He didn’t feel the need to hide himself in his room nor force himself to sit in front of his canvas and wreck through his brain for new ideas. He felt no frustration or dread when he awoke yesterday morning or today. Confusion was present. Confusion about how meeting one boy felt like a breath of fresh air, like every bad thought disappeared and Jongin no longer felt like he was drowning. The boy’s unexpectedness intrigued Jongin to no end and if he were honest, he wouldn’t mind running through the city with him over and over again. 

“Earth to Jongin?” Sehun said and waved his hand in from of his face. “Please don’t tell me I’m the only one with strong feel-” He continued but Jongin shut him up with his hand over his mouth. “Believe me when I say you’re not alone.” He said but before he was able to say more, Sehun decided to bite his hand.

“Ouch! You little shit!” Jongin screeches. Sehun just laughed showing his beautiful smile and eyes that turn into crescent moons each time he does so. Jongin felt entranced with such beauty. He always wanted to see it. He wanted to paint it. 

Paint. 

With the fastest he’d ever moved, he stumbled to his feet moving toward the chair and desk with paints and brushes. Dusting off the canvas, he first grabbed a pencil to sketch out the smile he loved to look at. It was a good thing Sehun smiled like that a lot around Jongin and thankful for his serious staring problem because he could remember every detail. Sehun who was still on the bed stretching like a cat swiftly got up and stood next to Jongin as he watched the sketch forming a smile. 

“Whatcha doing?” Sehun sing songed in a high pitch voice. Jongin didn’t say anything but as the sketch got more detailed, he realized it was him he was drawing. Him laying on a bed with his hands under his head as he looked straight with smile on his lips and his eyes squinting. He used to hate his smile because he felt it was too childish but for some reason he can easily admit he looked good as a drawing. Sehun’s heart fluttered and as annoying as it was for him to feel like a high school girl, he couldn't hide his smile anymore. Jongin glanced back to look at Sehun admiring his drawing. That feeling of complete happiness came back. He wanted to see that smile over and over again. If it meant sehun would admire his art like that every time, Jongin never wanted to stop painting. He wanted to create every moment with him and Sehun. Last night’s burger dates, the horror movie debates, running through every part of the city at night, and even causing trouble with Sehun sounded pleasant. As long as he was with Sehun. It was then that he realized that maybe lonely drunken nights and guilt filled actions weren’t what he needed to keep the thoughts out but Sehun, just Sehun. He needed someone. That someone was Sehun and in that moment, that night, Jongin was certain that he found that motivation he needed in his life.


End file.
